David 8: The Prototype
by Leela Minors
Summary: In an alternate universe, Meredith Weyland is a cybernetics engineer. She belongs on a team developing the new David 8 prototype. She pours in long hours and eventually confines in David about her struggles and insecurities. Meredith x David 8 prototype.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** In an alternate universe, Meredith Weyland is a cybernetics engineer. She belongs on a team developing the new David 8 prototype. She pours in long hours and eventually confines in David 8 about her struggles and insecurities. Meredith x David 8 prototype.

**Author's Note:** This story takes place in an alternate universe. I feel that there more to be discovered about Meredith Vickers and her father, Peter Weyland. I changed her age so I could explore her character when she was a "young opportunist". Also the David 8 character featured in this story isn't the same David we see in the film. Total unconventional pairing but that's my thang!

* * *

The year is 2090 A.D. and Meredith Weyland prepares for another busy day in the laboratory at Weyland Industries. Her namesake makes her the daughter to the CEO of Weyland Corp. She is surrounded by some of the world's advanced technology with an endless budget. The rollout for the new David 8 prototype is coming closer and more investor money is needed to fine-tune the details before the commercial release. Her concentration is on David 8's neural sensory system.

She recently received her third PhD at Oxford in "Cybernetic Neural Psychology". She works full-time as a hardware sensory engineer for Weyland Industries, which is impressive for a 21 year old. She always preferred working with her hands rather than numbers and the complex fiber optic nervous system of the new David 8 prototype is her new playground.

A slightly overweight and thickly bearded Dr. Frank Moran walks into the lab, armed with coffee and sunglasses, ready to partake on today's work.

"It's so fuckin' bright in here. Good morning, Blondie." Frank drops his HoloTab on the table and opens up his terminal. The holographic display shows a 3D representation of various data readouts as it materializes into thin air.

Without breaking her concentration, she replies, "Frank."

"What are we fixing today?" Frank asks. He takes seat next to Meredith.

"Nothing's broken, yet. Check back later."

"I wonder when they're going to start a new series, David is getting kinda old." He takes a slip of a now cold coffee.

Meredith lifts her head and replies, "And retire this handsome face?"

"Ha! You find him handsome?"

"Yeah, his face has character; blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile." She quickly runs her hand through his hair, proud about the progress they have made.

"I find him creepy if you ask me."

Meredith has come to know the David 8 prototype quite well. While carefully developing his artificial neural network, it was encourage for the engineers to interact with David to further develop his personality. They would engage in small talk; conversations would range from today's weather to weekend plans.

Meredith activates David from the console. The first signs of life appears, his eyes focus with awareness. He turns his head. "Good morning Dr. Weyland. Your hair looks beautiful today."

Meredith smiles. "Thank you David. Good morning to you too."

Frank chuckles in a teasing manner, "Sounds like he taking a liking to you."

"Right, Frank."

"He compliments you every time he sees you. He doesn't do that with anyone else, female or not. He wants you." There was a twinkle in Frank's eye. Meredith is now fully convinced that Frank is the most perverted man she has ever met.

"I have spent a lot of time with him when he's activated. No but seriously, they might be over doing it with the whole emotional sensitivity level."

"Hey, if I had a pretty blonde engineer working on my hot swimmer's body, I would make sure to let her know that my futon is always available." She laughs.

"Oh speaking which, we're all going out for drinks tonight. You should come."

"I can't, I got too much work to do."

"It's Friday!"

"I know but seriously, Yutani will dominate the market if David 8 isn't done on time."

This isn't the first time Frank tried to include Meredith on social outings. She is always _married_ to work as they say. "Alright, well I'm going to Lab B if you need me."

"I probably will, later Frank."

* * *

The sun rises and sets, most Weyland employees are gone for the night as Meredith concentrates on a nerve problem in David's upper torso.

"David, would you please lift up your forearm only?"

She moves closer, trying to find a resting position for her arm. David notices his hand is mere inches away from Meredith's body. She did not feel the contact he made with the small curve of her back.

David 8 could pick up her temperature and her heartbeat through her uniform. He applies more pressure to please his senses. Meredith jerks up, "Oh, David. You scared me."

"Forgive me, doctor."

"It's not a problem. You got my heart jumping right there. Would you prefer if I deactivate you during this process?"

"That will not be necessary."

Meredith attempts to refocus on her task but finds it futile. Her eyes carry the weight of twelve hours with little breaks or rest. She has done her work for the day.

"I'm going to call it quits for today. David, put your shirt back on please."

Dr. Weyland records in her notes on her HoloTab and feels the pressure to increase her workload in the next couple of months. She should have taken Frank's offer for drinks.

"It was a pleasure spending time with you, Dr. Weyland. You are much like your father."

"Ha! I certainly hope not. You've met him? He hardly comes around here anymore."

"Yes, he is a truly remarkable man. He quoted a line from Lawrence of Arabia."

"His favorite movie. Well, I glad you finally met him."

"You don't talk about him."

"Most geniuses don't make very good fathers." She picks up her bag and lowers the lights. She walks up to the console next to David's 'sleeping' pod.

"Goodnight, David."

He lays down in the pod, "Goodnight, Meredith."

The main doors locks behind her when she realizes that David called her by her first name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's**** Note**: WOW! Thanks for the reviews! It's so inspiring to read them! I'm going to use contractions during narration because Ray Bradbury used them in his narrative work, so it's ok! You guys are too kind! Keep the reviews coming!

* * *

"Oh man, the weekend went by too fast!" Dr. Frank Moran stubbles into Lab A early Monday morning. The clean and bright surfaces of the laboratory clash with Franks' upbringing. As a six-year-old kid, he would break apart electronics in his parents' basement. Punctured energy cells gave him acid burns so severe they left scars on his hands. War scars, he calls them. They hurt like hell, but he doesn't regret a thing.

"Good Morning, Dr. Moran."

"Hey David. What are you doing up? Where's Blondie?"

"I have not seen her this morning. I am not sure who activated me."

"I'm sure it's logged in somewhere." He drops his HoloTab on the table and walks up to the console.

"Damn, systems down. Hardware failure? What an awesome way to start the week!" He grabs a small LED light and opens up the panel against the wall.

"It's a small fix, nothing to worry about." He grabs a small kit of laser tools and diagnostic equipment. He peaks through the small and dark corridor. He tightly squeeze himself inside, "I'm not as skinny as I use to be."

David without warning says, "I am attracted to Dr. Weyland."

"What? Ow! Damn it!" Frank retracts from the narrow space, rubbing his left shoulder.

"Look bro, I don't know what to tell you. I tried telling her you had," Frank waves his hands, aiding him to come up with a word, "something for her but she didn't believe me."

"Have you ever attempted to pursue her?" Frank got up from the floor. It's time for man talk.

"Yes and so has every man with a dick. She's unobtainable. Smart, funny, attractive, leggy, great pair of tits, and sexy as hell. Go slow with her. I don't think she's ever-" The sound of the doors opening startled Frank enough to end the conversation before anybody heard.

"Yes, I'm late! I know!" The awkward position of both David and Frank got Meredith to stop in her tracks, "What's going on here?"

"Oh, I'm fixing a connection behind the wall and David was just...chillin' with me." Frank's face twisted in pain at the words that stubbled out of his mouth.

"Okay," she slides her lab coat off and rolls up her sleeves. She checks her terminal, "looks like it's time to drain your hydraulic fluid, David."

"In more ways than one! Hiyo!" Frank raises his hand to high five David but he only stares at him until he slowly retracts his hand.

* * *

The holographic walls throughout Weyland Industries transitions from a sunset to a starry night sky.

The broken connection turned out to be a bigger problem than expected in Lab A of the Cybernetics department. Two of the ARX boards overheated and the liquid cooling systems failed to lower the CPU's temperature. This error became more suspicious when the backup systems failed to respond. Meredith volunteered to fix the error while Frank compiles the data in Lab B. Equipped with her nonconductive gloves, safety visor, and laser tools, she is working hard to finish her twelve hour work day.

David controls his own maintenance without assistance. He finished replenishing his high-turbidity hydraulic fluid. This feature is new to the David series. Before David had to travel to the nearest authorized Weyland Cybernetics facility for maintenance. He enters Lab A and notices Meredith lying on the floor, replacing the ARX twin boards behind the wall panel. He notices her uniform's zipper is lower than its normal position, giving him a pleasant view of her breasts. His sensory-data processor ponders the idea of pulling the zipper even lower. He predicts the garment device would stop 3.3 cm above her umbilicus. The weight of her breasts would assist in pulling the uniform apart. His left eyebrow slightly raises as he continues with his observation. Each deep breath she takes, the zipper moves 1 cm lower.

He walks towards her. She is completely unaware of David's presence inside the lab. He studies her proportions and makes an interesting discovery. Her waist to hip ratio is 0.7, and both her leg to body ratio and her arm to body ratio is 1.62. These proportions are not impossible but improbable to find in nature. He came to two possible conclusions; she is either genetically enhanced or she is an exemplary specimen of sexual selection. Her facial features follow the same ratio, 1.62. The golden ratio of...

"Perfection," David whispers.

"Done, for now. I'll need to examine these parts. I hope it's not what I think it is...David!"

Her eyes follows down to the protruding _object_ in his lower torso, "Curious. My apologies if this offends you Dr. Weyland."

She takes off her gloves and safety visors. She picks up her HoloTab to interface with David's neural net. They makes these androids too anatomically correct.

"I heard this used to be a common problem with you before they calibrated your motion sensitivity. It's no problem." She gives him the reassuring smile that is permanently stored in his memory cells.

"There, that should fix it. Wouldn't want anybody seeing you in that state." Her cheeks turns pink when she places the device at her workstation. She takes her time to regain her composure before facing David again. She almost wants to laugh at the whole situation.

"Are you blushing Meredith?"

She turns towards David. The way he said 'Meredith' was different, almost sensual. Why can't she find the words to reply back?

"No."

"I think you are." He takes a bold step forward, invading her personal space. She takes small steps back only to be match by David's. Keeping eye contact with each other, the balance of power shifts towards David as his stance is calm and confident. Finally, her back hits against the wall.

"David, what's happening?" Her heart pounding so loudly against her chest, she couldn't even hear her own voice. He places both his hands against the wall on either sides of Meredith.

"I am about to experience my first kiss."

"I won't be a very good teacher, it'll be my first time too."

"Then we should share this experience together," he whispers in her ear.

Before she can respond, his lips land softly on hers. His eyes close, leaving only his other sensors to collect data. Her body completely stiff and unwilling to move, couldn't believe what was happening. David applies more pressure to the kiss and finally she relaxes. She eagerly responds by wrapping her long and delicate arms around his neck. He pulls her closer to feel her body against his. His hands exploring every curve over her figure-hugging blue uniform. He proves his hypothesis, the zipper stops at 3.3 cm.

"Wait! What am I doing?" She pushes herself off of David. She zips up her uniform and covers her over stimulated body with her lab coat. Her eyes quickly darting around her work area to do a quick clean up.

"I want to start an intimate relationship with you."

"No, we can't."

"Is it because you are human?"

"No, it's unethical," Meredith lies. "I could reprogram you to do anything I want."

"That is not your proficiency."

"Still. David, I'm shutting you off for the night. I'll see you tomorrow." She didn't give him time to respond as she taps her fingers on the holographic console projected on plexiglass. David returns to his default position, laying down in the sliding pod against the wall.

She rush outside Lab A with her heart still beating hard in her chest. She leans against the closed door. The flush of her cheeks still present and the extreme sensitivity between her legs is almost unbearable. She feels a hint of shame that she couldn't find a suitable love interest in her earlier years. She could blame it on time or priorities but she knew it was neither of those.

Meredith walks towards the exit, taking the long route home.

* * *

**Author's P.S. Note** - I going to play it safe since 's doesn't want anything MA rated. If there are alternatives via hosting, I'm open to them. Send me a PM.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the late update! I literally rewrote this chapter three times. Cheese and rice, it took so long! So many details to comb over! HERE COMES THE HOT FUZZ! Yup, this chapter is going to earn its M rating.

* * *

Four robotic arms unfold from the ceiling of Laboratory B at Weyland Industries. Delicate work requires faster and more precise hands. David's spine is made from cadmium, a type of metal that causes interference with his newly upgraded accelerometers. His head is severed with only his spine still attached to his polymer-encased brain stem; floating above the white circular floor. The 3D holographic display points out various amounts of data throughout his vertebrate. Meredith is joined with Colin Adams, a senior project engineer.

"Latency meter is at two point four-three-two microseconds from L2 to L5," Colin reports.

"Damn it, so close." Meredith massages the headache that threatens her concentration. Colin and Meredith have been locked in the lab for seven hours, all to reduce latency down to two point two three five microseconds.

"It's almost impossible to get that fast of a responds time with the amount of interference emitting from his body. Just because a couple of corporate focus groups complained."

"They have the highest number of pre-orders," Colin admits.

The dark circles under her eyes gives her exhaustion away to Engineer Adams. "You need to get some rest. Why don't you let Frank and I handle this?"

"No it's fine. I need to file a couple of expense reports anyway. Let's continue until we get it right."

* * *

Meredith walks up to the break room counter. Four hours past and she took her first break for the day. She orders another expresso; coffee hardly gives her the boost she needs anymore. Today was an easy day for her because David has been deactivated through most of it. Avoiding David is not a permanent solution but she needed time to think. Her attraction towards him was innocent at first. Proud, in fact that millions of man hours would result in an amazing and truly groundbreaking AI. It didn't help that David would be considered a very attractive human male by any standards. But this is Weyland property she's thinking about, not hers.

She will have to deal with this situation very carefully.

"Hey Blondie! Guess what? Since you're too busy to hang out with us for drinks after work, we're bring the bar to you! I got a keg and everything!" Frank enters the break room with energy and excitement that makes Meredith envious. Colin follows behind with two bottles of whiskey and a liter of soda. A look of 'he talked me into it' written on his face.

"How did you get that keg in here," is the first question out of Meredith's mouth. Not that she's complaining though.

"I used my sexy charm to get it pass the loading dock," replies Frank.

"You guys fixed the latency problem?"

"Yes, Dr. Weyland." A fully attached David walks into the break room, carrying the keg.

Meredith gives Frank a incredulous look.

"Whatever man, Pony kegs are heavy. Colin, let's set her up!"

* * *

The liquid gold passes around the small break room table. Memories of time's past fills the air with the cigar smoke. In-office jokes and pop culture references is the main subject for once. Just like old times before employees started leaving for Yutani. Colin turns the conversation towards Meredith. "I swear, working too hard will kill you."

Meredith lifts her head from her folded arms, "It's all I've got. I would rather die with a laser cutter in my hand than taking the rightful position of 'evil minion' next to my father." The three laughs in agreement.

"Well, you're probably gonna make employee of the month with that speech." Frank replies. He glances over to David. For the past hour and a half, Frank completely forgot that an android is among them. "You know what's crazy? My family has been working with Weyland since the David 3s, they didn't even have skin back then. Now I look at David here, and I can't imagine treating him anything less than a sentient being. Now as an engineer I should look at him as circuit boards, white blood, fiber wires. An assembly programmer would look at him as ones and zeros. An investor would look at him as the next quarter profit earnings. There is something about him, that tells me if I treat him like **ANY** of those things, it would be wrong. We should think long and hard where we are going with this."

This ideology of artificial intelligence gaining awareness and becoming indistinguishable from humans isn't new to the cybernetics field. The anticipation when an android goes beyond it's original programming is always looming with each release of it's operating system. With Frank's epiphany, the group realizes that that event is rapidly approaching with David 8.

"Oh man, I'm beat. I'm calling it a night, you guys." Colin announces, stretching his limbs.

"Yeah, so am I," Frank agrees. "You need a lift Blondie?"

"No, I got those expense reports to do and I'll clean around here."

He groans, "Fuck the expense reports! The work day is over, time to go home."

"I'll be gone in thirty minutes. I swear."

"Alright, but you're talking tomorrow off. Boss' orders," Colin orders.

She smiles, "Yes, sir."

The two engineers leave with post-drinking laughs. It felt good to chat with guys again. She reminds herself to socialize more with them after David 8 launches. David himself brings her out of her daydream.

"You overwhelm yourself with work and your education. I fail to see the significance by-"

"My work is telling me that I work too hard." Meredith sighs. "I know what you're thinking, am I trying to compensate for something that is lacking in my life? Does she have daddy issues? Does she work in the shadow of the great Peter Weyland? Let me tell you, Peter Weyland isn't my father. The man who truly raised me was Charles Bishop Weyland, my uncle. A man that needs no introduction or list of accomplishments to gain respect. He was the one that got me into cybernetics and biomedicine. I knew there was good blood in the family tree somewhere."

The exhausted scientist rests her head on her right fist. Her eyes glaze over.

"You are something else david."

He tilts his head, "What am I then?"

"You have to work on your expressions. I mean, you are unique. This emotion encoding software is a huge breakthrough. You are going to change things. Frank meant what he said. He sees you as sentient life, all of us do. In fact, I think you are better than humans. You are what humans strive for."

"Explain this to me."

"I wrote this thesis, it was about human-manned space exploration. I took more of a critical stance on the subject. One of my main points was that nanotechnology is perfectly capable of exploring the universe without the risk to human life and only the fraction of the cost. You see, our bodies are not meant for space exploration. We're susceptible to many things; cancer, diseases, infections, aging. As a matter of fact, my father is trying doing everything in his power to prolong his life. Not much life left in him." Her eyes focus on the paper straw cover from the straw that she used for her coke and whiskey, afraid to make eye contact.

"I can't believe I'm telling you this," she nervously laughs. David reaches for her hand and surprisingly she doesn't withdrawal. The warmth of his synthetic skin is comforting.

"It's ten. I need to get some decent sleep." The tall engineer stands up and starts picking up the scattered beer cups when David comes up from behind. His arms wrap around her tight frame. Her heart skips a beat, she can feel his breath on her neck. He traces her curves with his fingertips. No resistance from the scientist. She counts backwards from ten to control her breathing.

"I have mapped out every curve of your body and noted areas that can elicit a very favorable responds," David explains in the most teasing manner.

His hands make their way to the hard peaks on her chest, "I can teach you things, Meredith. I can teach you to let go."

Perhaps she could, just for one night. Give into her desire and physical needs. A release with no strings attached. His hands offer no modesty nor hesitation; he's bold with every stroke. Any bit of resistance is gone when his fingers tease her already moist center through her uniform. Her back flat against him and let's out a moan. She turns to face David with eyes filled with lust, she takes his hand.

"Not here."

They go into smaller and more private office room with sleeping quarters, convenient for the employees that work long hours with an early start the next morning. The lock on the sliding door activates, can't be too careful. The lights fade on at the signs of movement. The blue track lights on every geometric shaped panel, gave the room a relaxing ambience. The sight of the bed makes her swallow hard. This is it, she is actually going through this. David gives her a smile that only ignited the fire in her veins.

He releases her hair clip as the golden locks fall past her shoulders. He runs his fingers through her soft curly hair. Over the smallest details he would obsess over. Finally, he leans in for a kiss.

The kiss is gentle but her patience is wearing thin tonight. Her body and mind is ready. Meredith grabs his gray t-shirt, pulls him closer to deepen the kiss. Her legs warps around his thin but strong waist. He falls back on the bed behind him. Straddling his lap, David's body responds to the friction. That is one thing that doesn't need fixing or upgrading. God, his body feels amazing! Why hasn't she done this before?

A wicked smile appears on her lips, "So, you're going to teach me new things? It's time to make good on that promise."

He picks up gestures easily. He grinds his teeth as he grabs her ass, forcing her to grind harder. "Are you challenging me? I have unlimited longevity."

Her lips press hard on his. The gray t-shirt is hastily tossed, her uniform unzipped all the way down. She marvels at his very toned muscle structure. David peels away her second-skin like suit, exposing two perfectly shaped breasts. He uses his mouth to tease them, only to entice her hips to move faster. He can feel her body reaching it's climax but her first orgasm shouldn't be like this. David pins Meredith down on the bed. He begins to tear apart her uniform. His aggression excites her.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

She nods her head, words refuse to leave her mouth. She assists him in shredding the rest of their clothing.

His hard tip pushing against her entrance. Knowing this might be a painful experience, he leans down and holds her tight. He whispers in her ear, "It is an honor for a woman such as yourself to pick me as your first intimate partner."

He slowly enters her. Meredith bites her lip, digging her nails into his shoulders.

"I will take it slow. You will adjust." His voice is soft, reassuring and yet demanding. She gasps as he gives one final thrust to completely fill her. The feeling is liberating and euphoric. He maintains a slow but painless rhythm for her to adjust, giving her the power to set the pace.

The pain dissipates after each thrust. She stares into his perfect blue eyes, swears that she can see a soul inside them.

David feels her inner walls squeeze tightly around him. She's close.

"Let go, Meredith."

"I-I-I'm about to..." He thrusts harder, grabbing her waist for control. He can feel her body trembling. Looking at this beautiful sight, it's no wonder human culture is obsessed with fertility.

"Yes, release." His voice encouraging her. His programming can't describe what he's experiencing right now. Such power over one's mind and body could be dangerous thing.

It is all too much for her as she feels the waves of pleasure wash over her body. Her muscles tense, her mind is blank, she contracts all around him. Never in her life she has felt this intensity. Tears flow from her eyes from the earth shattering climax. David still pumps into her, letting her ride out her climax even longer. The moans and gasps encourages his stamina.

Her perfection humbles him and his closeness to his creators inspires him. Now they are joined as one. Every powerful thrust elicits his name to be shouted like a chant or a prayer. This sudden realization triggers a surge in power that he can not identify. His mind incapable of one logical or coherent thought. He runs a quick diagnostic scan, no results. David closes his eyes attempt to prevent total neural cascade failure, he can't stop his mind from processing this experience. He throws his head back, all sensor no longer recording data. Finally, complete nothingness. His emergency systems kick in to prevent total shutdown. His bootup programs is executed, checking for errors and other important functions.

"An error has occurred."

"What happened?"

"No errors detected. I do not know what caused it but I...enjoyed the experience...immensely."

Meredith smiles.

"I want to do it again."

* * *

**P.S. Note** - Please excuse some grammar mistakes. I'll be correcting them soon. Big thanks to all the supporters and D/M fans!


End file.
